


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd do anything for Sam.  He just never realized that <em>this</em> was part of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

  


  
"Deep breaths, everyone! Now close your eyes and imagine that you're on a beach…"

Baal sorely regretted that he'd ever agreed to this. He'd defused a naquidah bomb with only a handful of seconds left on the timer, was still in the process of surviving Teal'c's thinly-disguised assassination attempts, and had handled being trapped in an access elevator with Jack O'Neill for fifteen minutes… this shouldn't have been a problem. But at this point, he'd much rather have an entire contingent of bloodthirsty Jaffa after him than stay there any longer.

"…breathe in, and out. In…out..._iiiiin_… and out…"

It was probably too much to hope that interstellar warfare had broken out and IOA agents would burst through the door any minute now to drag him to Area 51 for questioning.

"Imagine a nice, cool breeze… can you hear the waves? In…out…"

The things he did for her.

"Now let's have each of you add to our secluded little beach - who would like to go first?"

Sam immediately wriggled to attention. "We will," she offered.

Oh, _no_.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

  
"You could have shown a little more support," she snapped at him.

Baal narrowed his eyes at the light, silently willing it to turn green. "I was sitting behind you the entire time," he reminded her.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Sam said. "Remember when you told me-"

"I recall saying no such thing." The bloody thing had to realize that it was torturing him by remaining red for so long!

"That's because I haven't finished. 'Anything for you, my sweet' is what I heard you say."

The light finally turned green. "Ah…"

"Exactly," Sam finished darkly.

"I'm not sure the doctor would approve of you getting excited like this," he tried.

Sam fell silent almost immediately and Baal began to relax until he chanced a look at her and saw the thunderous expression on her face. "It was _Lamaze class_, not a Tok'ra extraction ceremony."

"Might as well have been," Baal muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my darling."

Sam reached over to rest her hand on his arm, stroking lightly. "Baal," she began in an entirely too-cheerful tone of voice.

He glanced over warily. "Yes?"

"I'd say you enjoyed getting me pregnant, wouldn't you agree?" Sam's fingers walked up his bicep and slid beneath the sleeve of his shirt.

Baal had an idea where this was headed, and he didn't like it one bit. "Yes…"

"Keep it up and he'll be an only child."

"We only need one, right?"

Sam's glare intensified a thousand fold, and she began to tell him exactly what his feeble attempt at humor was going to cost him as they drove through the Cheyenne Mountain checkpoint. Baal escorted Sam to her lab before heading straight to the gym to work off his irritation at the ultimatum his queen had presented him with – unfortunately, he was intercepted by Cameron Mitchell just as he stepped into the elevator. "Hey there, buddy – where ya goin'?"

Baal suppressed an irritated sigh as the other man stuck a hand through the closing doors, making them slide open again. "Colonel Mitchell. What a pleasant surprise."

Mitchell was positively gleeful. "Sooooo. How was Lamaze class?"

"Father a child and you can find out for yourself," Baal snarled.

"Wow – _somebody_ got up on the wrong side of the sarcophagus this morning."

Baal opened his mouth to respond when the elevator doors opened yet again to admit Teal'c. "Colonel Mitchell," the Jaffa greeted. "It has come to my attention that Colonel Carter wishes to know the whereabouts of Baal."

He folded his arms across his chest and glared. "What do you want, Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, and promptly addressed Mitchell instead of answering him. "She wishes to be informed of Baal's location so that he can be measured for a suit that simulates pregnancy." Mitchell's mouth fell open in delighted surprise, and Baal escaped through the door as the other man began to hoot with laughter.

The firing range would be a _much_ better choice than the gym.

  


_fin_


End file.
